


Paint My Face

by Ursula



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sloppy blow job from Neal on his knees to Moz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint My Face

Title: Paint My Face  
Author: Ursula  
Rating: rating: FRAO  
Genre and/or Pairing: Neal/Moz  
Notes: preseries pron

Warnings: Dirty as hell

Summary: Head's up

Paint My Face (Mozz/Neal)

Oh, oh man, there was that dangerous look in Neal's eyes again. The kid was so wired, so hot with his own success.

"Moz, Moz, Moz, my man, we did it," Neal said, doing a little dance with money in his mouth.

"Yeah, we did," Moz said.

"We are so damned good," Neal said, dropping the money on the floor which showed just how important it really was to him. He tugged off his shirt. "They should have filmed us," he added, toeing out of his shoes and socks. Off went his jeans and he stood lean, sleek, and wild. "We were so slick, so cool, we were beautiful."

"Yeah, well, you're beautiful," Moz said, standing up and taking his shirt off.

The kid was impatient, never could wait for anything. Moz let Neal unzip him, pull off his pants and boxers...Mozz thought briefs will give you cancer and cook your jizz.

Dropping to his knees, Neal stared up at Moz, crazy grin stretching his mouth like Moz's cock was going to be doing to it in a few moments. Neal licked his lips like he was about to go down on an ice cream cone. Neal loved giving head. He really, really loved giving head. Moz considered a world where his partner does not love giving head after a heist and it would be a bad world, indeed.

Wide eyes, that tongue that makes Moz crazy wetting those beautiful lips. "Kiss me first."

Neal shot up, straddled Moz and their mouths meshed. Neal was so oral. Kissing him was as good as fucking someone else. Flick, flick, that clever pink tongue teased him. Moz moaned into the kiss. Sweet, sweet Neal...

It doesn't take long before Neal was back on his knees, his hands spreading Moz's legs. He loved that Moz had these great big balls. He loved to play with them, tracing the line between them, stretching the skin until it was tight then sucking on each ball. Moz had to remind himself to breathe.

Neal's mouth was so wet. He took Moz all the way down for a moment until Moz is up on his toes almost, hanging onto the bed so he doesn't just pull Neal's head closer by the hair. Moz fought his eyes to keep them from fluttering closed, because this felt so damn good, but he wanted to see Neal with his mouth stretched around him, his clever hands, oh how Moz has a thing for those sexy, elegant hands, stroking up Moz's hard cock. The kid actually liked precum. He smacked his lips when it flowed freely for him. Moz let out a sound that sounded like pain but was an utterance of pure joy or maybe even a prayer to the god of porno because oh, god, oh god, Neal was so good at this.

Neal rocked back on his heels and sucked on his finger. Moz quivered, knowing what would come next and it did, that wet finger wiggling inside him, playfully teasing him in counterpoint to the worshipping mouth. Moz forgot courtesy, fuck courtesy, and grabbed Neal's head to fuck his mouth. Neal took it. Moz felt Neal's throat relaxing, his mouth accepting then Neal forced him away, leaning back on his ass. His hand moves faster on his own erection as he took Moz in his mouth again. Then he stroked his own face with Moz's cock, leaving a trail of precum and it was drove Moz crazy. Neal drooled down Moz's cock again, playing his hands over him.

"Paint my face, Moz, paint my face," Neal said.

Moz couldn't help it. He didn't have another choice. He watched his cum arch from his cock, splattering Neal's face.

Neal's tongue licked Moz from his face as he wanked himself in rapid, ecstatic strokes. When he came, he yelled Moz's name and Moz would have come again if there was anything let in him, but there was not.

When Moz fell back, already wrung dry and ready for sleep, he barely felt Neal washing him. Barely felt Neal lie down naked beside him, an arm around him like Moz was his teddy bear. He smiled his way to sleep as he heard, "Moz, my Moz."

In the morning when he woke, Neal stood before the window, naked, painting in a frenzy. Moz's face felt funny. He sighed and said, "Neal, did you write on my face again?"

When Moz looked in the mirror, there was a giant red heart painted on his face. Neal had written on his face, "I love Moz" and signed it with a row of XOXO.

 

The end  
XOXO Ursula


End file.
